Like A Rose
by Vulpixels
Summary: "Love is like a Rose, More and more beautiful as it grows." A story following the lives of Scorpius, Rose and Albus at Hogwarts. There will be Scorose. Lots and lots of Scorose.
1. Chapter 1- Planting a Seed

**A/N: Hi! This is my second ever story, but my first scorose fanfiction. I have been reading scorose for a very long time, but I wanted to write my own. So I did. this is just an introduction, of sorts, and if you like it, I will continue with it. So, enjoy!**

The steady flow of people from the station did not stop a determined Scorpius from pushing through the crowd, owl cage in hand.  
>"Scorpius, wait there!" His father, Draco, called from several metres behind him. Scorpius came to a halt, his owl screeching as he waited impatiently for his father to catch up.<br>"Dada, come on! I'm going to miss the train!" He continued to elbow his way to the platform, Draco trailing behind him, calling to his son that they were half an hour early.  
>"Scorp, calm down." Draco said sternly, but his face softened when he saw Scorpius grinning back at him. "If you insist on being so ridiculously early," Said Draco, "We <em>could<em> always run there."Scorpius, who was expecting a telling-off, was quite surprised with his father's offer, but he was happy nonetheless. Scorpius didn't reply- instead, he took off, jostling his owl and rumpling her feathers. The screeches of protest grew further away as he rushed to the Hogwarts Express, turning the heads of various muggles as he passed, a blur of feathers and bright blonde hair.

"Bye Mum!" Rose called, leaning out of the window next to her cousin, Al. Hermione waved with one hand, she used the other to subtly wipe a tear. Rose watched from the window until they went through a tunnel- Al yanked her back inside to avoid her potential decapitation. Rose plopped into the seat across from him, grinning. Her hair was wild, and she looked slightly deranged, but at least she was happy. Albus, on the other hand, looked green.  
>"Al? Are you okay?" Rose asked, smoothing her windswept hair back into its usual, wavy state.<br>"I'm fine, Rosie, just nervous." Rose gave Al a quick hug then settled back into the plush seats of their carriage. She was about to pull out her mother's copy of "Hogwarts, a History" when the carriage door opened, and a tall, skinny boy with bright blonde hair poked his head around the door.  
>"Erm, hi," he spoke nervously, before continuing. "I was wondering if I could maybe sit here if that's okay with you because all of the other carriages are full or won't let me sit there because-"<br>"Yes, you can sit with us." Rose interrupted, sticking out her hand to offer a handshake. "I'm Rose, by the way, Rose Weasley." The boy looked taken aback.  
>"Rose Weasley? You mean, your dad is Ron Weasley?" Rose let out an exasperated sigh.<br>"Yes, moving swiftly on, who are you?" The boy scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, but he didn't answer. Rose asked him again. "What is your name?"  
>"My name is Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy." Albus gasped dramatically, but Rose didn't seem fazed by Scorpius' declaration.<br>"Well," she respond without pause, "Are you in, or are you out?" He loitered in the doorway to the compartment for a few seconds longer, then he stepped inside and plopped next to Rose. "Is that why people didn't want you to sit with them? Because of your name?" Scorpius nodded.  
>"I'm not surprised." said Al, "people have a hard time forgiving these days." Scorpius flushed, and Rose kicked Al from her seat across from him.<br>"I'm not like him, you know. I'm not like grandfather. Or even my Dad, before he met my mother." Nobody spoke, because nobody knew how to reply, so he carried on. "One thing that I know. I will _not_ be in Slytherin." Al piped up.  
>"Me neither, mate. I think I would leave the school if I were put in Slytherin. Live the rest of my life as a squib." Rose frowned at his statement, but this time, her foot remained firmly the ground. Scorpius just laughed.<br>"Me too."

**A/N: Was it okay? Did it live up to your expectations? Let me know! I'll reply to you. **

**Until next time!  
>-Vulpixels<strong>


	2. Chapter 2- Roots

**A/N: Very very short chapter, sorry. **

Darkness was falling as the train chugged through the Scottish countryside, and Scorpius and Albus were deep in discussion about the importance of beaters in quidditch.  
>"The game would still work without them." Scorpius said, loudly. Rose, who was comfortably ensconced in a fluffy muggle coat, looked up from her book, frowning.<br>"If you don't mind, I'm trying to read. Shut up." She glared at them both, but soon she too was arguing with them. Beaters, they decided, weren't essential, but made a better game. As they drew closer to the castle, Rose's excitement quickly changed to worry. Neither she or Scorpius wanted to be in Slytherin, and Al was also against this house. Unlike Al, Rose did _not_ want to be in Gryffindor. She didn't want to be like her mum and dad, and the rest of her family. She was hoping for Ravenclaw, crossing her fingers so hard it hurt. When she mentioned this to Scorpius, his eyes lit up. She could almost see the lightbulb above his head.  
>"I have an idea." He said, slowly, almost pensive.<br>"Go on..." urged Albus from the corner.  
>"The hat takes what you want into consideration, right? Well, we could all ask the hat to be in Ravenclaw. That way we wouldn't be separated, and we could be in all of the same classes, and you wouldn't be in Gryffindor! Rose, you could be Ravenclaw with me, and Al, you too." Rose looked very excited by the idea, but Al looked a little conflicted. "You don't have to, Al." spoke Scorpius, feeling a little guilty for forcing his new friend into a seven year commitment. Al, however, looked determined when he finally raised his head.<br>"As long as I'm not in Slytherin, I will be happy. Are we going to do it then?" Rose and Scorpius nodded in agreement.  
>"I promise I will try my hardest to get into Ravenclaw." said Rose, seriously.<br>"I promise too." Said Scorpius, equally as serious. They both looked at Al expectantly.  
>"Fine." he muttered.<p>

**A/N: I know that this was a really short chapter, but I just needed to include this because I didn't last time. Sorry. Also, I had to make this pretty short because I need to update my E&P fic, and I don't have much time. I left them with a bit of a cruel ending to the last chapter, and promised that the next one would be up soon. If you are reading this, E&P fans, I'm sorry! I'm gonna start as soon as this chapter is uploaded.  
>Until next time!<strong>

**-Vulpixels**


End file.
